1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with individuals in need of cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR). The present invention provides an effective method of delivering cardiac compression to individuals in need of such treatment.
With the increase in the number of obese people there is a need to develop and utilize new, bigger and better equipment to care for obese patients. Greater numbers of morbidly obese patients are being treated for high blood pressure, diabetes, sleep apnea, and choose bariatric surgery as a means of weight control. Obese patients are at risk for cardiac arrest whether they are medical or surgical patients. Cardiopulmonary resuscitation is an effective way to provide artificial circulatory and ventilatory support. It is difficult to perform effective chest compressions on a morbidly obese patient due to excess adipose. The present invention, a cardiopulmonary resuscitation assist device is designed to support the spine and upper thorax in order to improve the effectiveness of chest compression in the event of a cardiac arrest in an obese patient.
2. Description of the Art Practices
U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,410 Sherman, et al., Mar. 23, 2004 describes a system for performing chest compression for cardiopulmonary resuscitation. The system includes a motor, drive spool and associated couplings which allow for controlling and limiting the movement of the compressing mechanism and includes a control system for controlling the operation and interaction of the various components to provide for optimal automatic operation of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,259 issued to Fogarty, et al., Mar. 2, 2004 suggests a minimally invasive device for performing direct cardiac massage including an inflatable bladder mounted on a rigid inflation tube. The rigid inflation tube is used to push the bladder into the sternocostal space through an incision in the upper abdomen just below the xiphoid process. A tear-away insertion sleeve is provided over the balloon, so that the device may easily be inserted in to the body. The insertion sleeve includes various features that assist in placement of the device and removal of the sleeve. After insertion into the sternocostal space and removal of the insertion sleeve, the bladder is repeatedly inflated and deflated to massage the heart and provide blood flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,620 issued to Sherman, et al., Sep. 9, 2003 describes a resuscitation device for automatic compression of a victim's chest using a compression belt, which exerts force evenly over the entire thoracic cavity. The belt is constricted and relaxed through a motorized spool assembly that repeatedly tightens the belt and relaxes the belt to provide repeated and rapid chest compression.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,465 issued to Sherman, et al., Sep. 10, 2002 suggests system for performing chest compression and abdominal compression for cardiopulmonary resuscitation. The system includes a motor and gearbox including a system of clutches and brakes which allow for controlling and limiting the movement of compressing mechanisms operating on the chest and the abdomen of a patient
U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,265 issued to Fogarty, et al., Jan. 7, 2003 recites a minimally invasive device for performing direct cardiac massage including an inflatable bladder mounted on a rigid inflation tube. The rigid inflation tube is used to push the bladder into the sternocostal space through an incision in the upper abdomen just below the xiphoid process. After insertion into the sternocostal space, the bladder is repeatedly inflated and deflated to massage the heart and provide blood flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,056 issued to Vrzalik, et al., Mar. 25, 2003 suggests a bariatric treatment system providing a comprehensive array of therapeutic services for the morbidly obese patient. The treatment system generally comprises a stable bed frame upon which is mounted a low air loss therapeutic mattress system. Integrated hardware and software controls provide such therapies as pulsation, percussion, rotation, cardiac chair and Trendelenburg. Means are disclosed whereby the bariatric patient may safely and comfortably enter and exit the bed with relative ease. The bed is adaptable for transport within a hospital, including such features as a transport mode wherein the bed's lateral axis is minimized and battery backup to maintain necessary therapies during patient transport. A plurality of control means are disclosed for simplification of caregiver workload and ease of patient utilization.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,258 issued to Bystrom, et al., Jul. 29, 2003 sets out a resuscitation device for automatic compression of victim's chest using a compression belt that exerts force evenly over the entire thoracic cavity. The belt is constricted and relaxed through a motorized spool assembly that repeatedly tightens the belt and relaxes the belt to provide repeated and rapid chest compression. An assembly includes various resuscitation devices including chest compression devices, defibrillation devices, and airway management devices, along with communications devices and senses with initiate communications with emergency medical personnel automatically upon use of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,259 issued to Fogarty, et al., Mar. 2, 2004 describes a minimally invasive device for performing direct cardiac massage including an inflatable bladder mounted on a rigid inflation tube. The rigid inflation tube is used to push the bladder into the sternocostal space through an incision in the upper abdomen just below the xiphoid process. A tear-away insertion sleeve is provided over the balloon, so that the device may easily be inserted in to the body. The insertion sleeve includes various features that assist in placement of the device and removal of the sleeve. After insertion into the sternocostal space and removal of the insertion sleeve, the bladder is repeatedly inflated and deflated to massage the heart and provide blood flow.
United States Published Patent Application 20020156401 to Sherman et al., dated Oct. 24, 2002 suggests a system for performing chest compression for cardiopulmonary resuscitation. The system includes a motor, drive spool and associated couplings that allow for controlling and limiting the movement of the compressing mechanism and includes a control system for controlling the operation and interaction of the various components to provide for optimal automatic operation of the system.
United States Published Patent Application 20030009115 to Sherman et al., dated Jan. 9, 2003 sets out a system for performing chest compression and abdominal compression for cardiopulmonary resuscitation. The system includes a motor and gearbox including a system of clutches and brakes which allow for controlling and limiting the movement of compressing mechanisms operating on the chest and the abdomen of a patient.
United States Published Patent Application 20030105481 to Fogarty, et al., and dated Jun. 5, 2003 sets out a minimally invasive device for performing direct cardiac massage including an inflatable bladder mounted on a rigid inflation tube. The rigid inflation tube is used to push the bladder into the sternocostal space through an incision in the upper abdomen just below the xiphoid process. A tear-away insertion sleeve is provided over the balloon, so that the device may easily be inserted in to the body. The insertion sleeve includes various features that assist in placement of the device and removal of the sleeve. After insertion into the sternocostal space and removal of the insertion sleeve, the bladder is repeatedly inflated and deflated to massage the heart and provide blood flow.
United States Published Patent Application 20030208847 to Vrzalik, et al., dated Nov. 13, 2003 postulates a bariatric treatment system providing a comprehensive array of therapeutic services for the morbidly obese patient is disclosed. The treatment system generally comprises a stable bed frame upon which is mounted a low air loss therapeutic mattress system. Integrated hardware and software controls provide such therapies as pulsation, percussion, rotation, cardiac chair and Trendelenburg. Means are disclosed whereby the bariatric patient may safely and comfortably enter and exit the bed with relative ease. The bed is adaptable for transport within a hospital, including such features as a transport mode wherein the bed's lateral axis is minimized and battery backup to maintain necessary therapies during patient transport. A plurality of control means are disclosed for simplification of caregiver workload and ease of patient utilization.
United States Published Patent Application 20040002667 to Sherman, et al., dated Jan. 1, 2004 recites a resuscitation device for automatic compression of a victim's chest using a compression belt which exerts force evenly over the entire thoracic cavity. The belt is constricted and relaxed through a motorized spool assembly that repeatedly tightens the belt and relaxes the belt to provide repeated and rapid chest compression.
United States Published Patent Application 20040006290 to Sherman, et al., dated Jan. 8, 2004 suggests a resuscitation device for automatic compression of a victim's chest using a compression belt which exerts force evenly over the entire thoracic cavity. The belt is constricted and relaxed through a motorized spool assembly that repeatedly tightens the belt and relaxes the belt to provide repeated and rapid chest compression.
United States Published Patent Application 20040030271 to Sherman, et al., and dated Feb. 12, 2004 provides a resuscitation device for automatic compression of a victim's chest using a compression belt, which exerts force evenly over the entire thoracic cavity. The belt is constricted and relaxed through a motorized spool assembly that repeatedly tightens the belt and relaxes the belt to provide repeated and rapid chest compression.
United States Published Patent Application 20040064054 to Clift dated Apr. 1, 2004 recites an apparatus and techniques are provided for precise measuring and monitoring of certain vital signs of patients that have been difficult to measure especially in emergency situations. A sensor may be used for detecting contraction and expansion in the vascular bed of the lining tissue of the external auditory canal during a cardiac cycle to obtain a better indication of certain physiological parameters. Such a signal generally may be superimposed with an additional signal that is primarily due to breathing activity of the patient. Based on various scenarios different sensors may be used to determine the signal due to breathing activity and thus the physiological parameter of interest may be derived. The signal corresponding to the physiological parameter of interest, for example, blood pressure may then be used to monitor the vital signs or control other medical equipment.
United States Published Patent Application 20040073145 to Bystrom dated Apr. 15, 2004 describes a resuscitation device for automatic compression of victim's chest using a compression belt, which exerts force evenly over the entire thoracic cavity. The belt is constricted and relaxed through a motorized spool assembly that repeatedly tightens the belt and relaxes the belt to provide repeated and rapid chest compression. An assembly includes various resuscitation devices including chest compression devices, defibrillation devices, and airway management devices, along with communications devices and senses with initiate communications with emergency medical personnel automatically upon use of the device.
United States Published Patent Application 20040167563 to Fogarty, et al., dated Aug. 26, 2004 suggests a minimally invasive device for performing direct cardiac massage including an inflatable bladder mounted on a rigid inflation tube. The rigid inflation tube is used to push the bladder into the sternocostal space through an incision in the upper abdomen just below the xiphoid process. A tear-away insertion sleeve is provided over the balloon, so that the device may easily be inserted in to the body. The insertion sleeve includes various features that assist in placement of the device and removal of the sleeve. After insertion into the sternocostal space and removal of the insertion sleeve, the bladder is repeatedly inflated and deflated to massage the heart and provide blood flow.
United States Published Patent Application 20040193076 to Sherman, et al., and dated Sep. 30, 2004 describes a system for performing chest compression for cardiopulmonary resuscitation. The system includes a motor, drive spool and associated couplings, which allow for controlling and limiting the movement of the compressing mechanism and includes a control system for controlling the operation and interaction of the various components to provide for optimal automatic operation of the system.
United States Published Patent Application 20040215112 to Mollenauer et al., dated Oct. 28, 2004 suggests a resuscitation device for automatic compression of victim's chest using a compression belt, which exerts force evenly over the entire thoracic cavity. The belt is constricted and relaxed through a motorized spool assembly that repeatedly tightens the belt and relaxes the belt to provide repeated and rapid chest compression. An assembly includes various resuscitation devices including chest compression devices, defibrillation devices, and airway management devices, along with communications devices and senses with initiate communications with emergency medical personnel automatically upon use of the device
United States Published Patent Application 20040225238 to Sherman, et al., and dated Nov. 11, 2004 recites a resuscitation device for automatic compression of a victim's chest using a compression belt operably attached to a platform upon which a patient rests. In use, the compression belt is wrapped around the patient and at least one spindle operably attached to the platform.
The foregoing devices are difficult to employ, often involve invasive procedures, and when cardio-version (electric shock) is utilized must be disconnected to prevent damage to the equipment.
To the extent that the foregoing patents and references are relevant to the present invention they are herein incorporated by reference.